Bonds that Last
by fmapreshwab
Summary: A face from Roy's past comes back to haunt him, and it's already turning his life upside down. Who is this mysterious visitor? Why is Roy so nervous? Where the hell is the maintenence staff? All this and more.
1. Interview with an Idiot

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! He will definitely be featured in chapters to come. Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

As our story begins, we see one Colonel Roy Mustang furiously signing papers, muttering to himself.

"Damn it, don't the higher-ups know I don't have time for this," he shouted.

"Sir, you spent the last half hour polishing your desk," said a small voice from the corner. Mustang rounded on it angrily. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery looked at Mustang with a look on his face that said 'Did I say that out loud?'

"Well, Fuery, I wasn't aware that wanting to have a clean desk was a crime these days!"

"Sir, your papers…," another voice contributed. Second lieutenant Jean Havoc was seated at his desk with a cigarette in his mouth. He had just saved Fuery a few minutes of degradation at the hands of the colonel, and he knew it. He smiled at Kain and went back to work.

"Damn it," Mustang shouted again as he went back to the stack of forms awaiting authorization. "I did not join the military to do paperwork!"

A woman appeared in the doorway. "Colonel?" she said.

"What, what is it now?" Mustang yelled in a voice that did not welcome bad news.

"There's someone here to see you," Riza Hawkeye said, calm in the face of his anger.

"Who is it?" he asked impatiently.

"No name was given, but I'm told it was a general by the guard at the gate."

"Damn it, and this place is a mess," he shouted. He started giving orders to his staff. "Havoc, take this broom and start sweeping, Fuery, go do the windows. Hawkeye, go polish the door knobs." He knew it was a little extreme, having his staff clean the office, but the maintenance sure as hell hadn't been doing there job lately. "Somebody remind me to hire a new cleaning crew."

"So," a voice said from the door, "this is your new post. Don't tell me you don't have your staff on clean-up every day. You always did have trouble with keeping clean."

Mustang, facing away from the door, put his hand over his eyes. "General…" He sighed.

"What's the matter Roy, aren't you glad to see me?"

"General Ree?"

"That's right, General Ree. I got promoted."

Mustang grinned. "It does have a certain ring to it," he said as he turned around. "It's been too long, Windbag."

"Has it? I've lost track. Come here, Pyro."

Mustang walked over to the general and put his hand out.

"A handshake? I haven't seen you for two years and you offer me a handshake? You always were just that lame, weren't you?"

"I thought you said you had lost track," Mustang said.

"Come here and give your old friend a hug," the general said impatiently. "Well, don't just stand there, Roy, introduce me."

"Men," Mustang said to the room in general, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine from the Academy. Apparently, this is General Arika Ree, the Wind Alchemist."

It'll get better, I promise. It's a work in progress, and it's still taking shape. For anyone interested in the continuation of this train wreck, I'll try to update tomorrow. Not to drop hints, but I'm going to put in my first fight scene tomorrow, don't miss it. It's going to be fun.


	2. Fist FIght for the Ages

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

After a quick round of introductions (Brieda, Fuery, Fullman, Havok, Hawkeye, etc.), Roy led Arika out into a hallway where they could talk. "What are you doing here?"  
"What, I can't come out here to see my two best friends every once in a while?" It was obvious from the look on his face that he wasn't buying it. "Alright, do you remember that promotion I told you about?" After Roy nodded, she continued. "Well, it comes with a transfer. Effective at the end of the week, I work in Central. I had some time off stored up, so I thought I'd come out here and get settled first." It took him a moment to think about it. "Well, don't go jumping for joy or anything on my account," Arika said sarcastically. "Silly me, I thought you might be happy I was back."  
"I am happy, it just that it might take some getting used to. As far as showing up goes, you couldn't have picked a better night. I was supposed to have dinner with the Hughes family tonight. I'll call Maes and have him change the reservation."  
"That would be great," she said, enthusiastically.  
They had been walking down the hall, heads together, talking quietly. They didn't even notice a major, busy with his own work, turning he corner in front of them. Roy stopped in time, but Arika charged right in to the man. She would have fallen if Roy hadn't caught her, but the major just stood there, no more worse for wear than if it had been a wall she had so carelessly rammed. "Terribly sorry, madam," the major said after a moment.  
"That's quite alright, it was my fault. I'm General Ree," she said, sticking out her hand. As he shook it she turned to Roy. "I thought I met all your staff," she said accusingly.  
"He's not one of mine, he just works here."  
"Major Alex Louis Armstrong, at your service General."  
"Armstrong, Armstrong, why does that sound familiar? Hand on," she said closing her eyes. A moment later they snapped open again. "Roy, you didn't tell me you worked with the son of the Alex Louis Armstrong!"  
"Should I have?" he asked, confused.  
"Do you know my father," Armstrong asked.  
"Of course! Roy, don't you remember?" It was clear he didn't. "Oh, how easily you forget. He was our favorite teacher. Come on, Mr. Armstrong, senior year…."  
"How can you be sure it's his son?"  
"It's in the eyes. Look."  
"Oh, wow, I can't believe I never drew the connection," Roy said suddenly. At the confused look from Armstrong he continued. "Your father taught the senior self-defense class at the academy."  
"Father never told us he worked at the academy," Armstrong said.  
"He was amazing. He used to use students as demonstrations. He beat the hell out of Roy on many occasions."  
"He used to scold me after class for beating up a girl," Roy said nostalgically.  
"Roy, you must be older than I thought, your memory is starting to go. He used to yell at you for letting a girl get the better of you," Arika reminded him.  
"Oh, come on, I could always kick your ass," Roy said, punching her arm.  
"I beat you back then and I could beat you now," Arika said, punching him back.  
"I get off duty in two hours. If you can find something to occupy yourself until then, I'd be more than happy to meet you in the gym for a little one on one," he said happily.  
"I'll see you then. In the meantime, don't you have work to do?"  
As Roy walked off, Arika turned back to Armstrong who had watched silently. "Send your father my regards, Major."  
"It would be my pleasure," he said, and went back to the papers he had been reading when she hit him.  
two hours later  
Roy walked into the gym and wasn't surprised to see Arika already there and changed out of uniform. "Find anything to keep you busy?"  
"Yes, actually, I did. I suppose you know Lieutenant Hawkeye has a dog?" Roy nodded. "She calls him Black Hyate. Sweet beast, I've been playing with him on the grounds all afternoon. Are you ready?"  
"Give me a minute to change," he said, walking into the locker room. After a while, he returned wearing gray sweats. "Now, just to be clear, this is hand to hand, right?"  
"No alchemy, if that's what you're asking. We have a dinner tonight, and I don't want to smell like ashes."  
"Alright then, whenever you're ready."  
She adopted a fighting stance Mr. Armstrong had shown them. "Bring it, Pyro."  
He ran at her, then swerved to the left. As he passed her, he grabbed her wrist in an attempt to spin her. She turned it around on him, grabbing his arm and tossing him to the floor. He jumped up and she ran at him, trying to catch him off guard. He had been expecting this, and when she was close enough, he kicked he in the stomach. While she was doubled over from his blow, he struck the back of her neck. She was on the floor, but she was back up before he could take advantage of it. She backed up, then began to run at him again. When she had covered half the distance, she threw her self toward the ground. As her feet came at his head, he ducked. Her feet flew through the air where his jaw had been. As she sailed over him, she saw him prepare for a shot at her face. She curled into a ball, and he missed entirely. She rolled as soon as she hit the floor. She got back up and was surprised to see Roy was still crouched down. He began to rise, and she saw her chance. She flattened her hand and came up on him from behind. With a powerful slashing motion, she hit the side of his neck. He was dazed, and she saw her chance. She hit him in the chest from below, sending him flying through the air, then careening down to the floor. He fell hard and before he knew it, she was there, with a foot on his chest. He had been beaten, just like old times. Suddenly he heard applause from the far end of the gym. He was almost too afraid to look. He lifted his head and turned it in the direction the noise was coming from. There stood his entire staff, with the addition of Armstrong. Brieda was laughing his ass off, Havok was clapping, Fuery was actually rolling on the floor, Fullman just stared uncomprehendingly, Armstrong was talking (but when isn't he), and Hawkeye stood there grinning and clapping quietly. Roy groaned. "How long have they been here?" he asked of Arika.  
"They've been here since you just after you went into the locker room," she said grinning down at him. "I didn't have the heart to tell you, and I thought it might be funny. They've been very quiet, you know. Very considerate of them, letting us concentrate like that," she said, looking over at them.  
"Yes, very considerate," Roy said. "If you would get you foot off me, I think I'll go thank them for their consideration." She moved her foot, and he jumped up. He began to run at them and they scattered.  
"You'll hear about this tomorrow, Pyro," she said. "Now, go change, we have dinner with Maes and his family in an hour."  
Five minutes later Arika was waiting for Roy in the gym. The locker room door opened, and out walked Roy in a black shirt and khakis. They stood for a moment looking at each other. She was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. Wow, I'd forgotten how good he looked out of uniform, she thought. Out loud she said, "Didn't Iget you that shirt?"  
"I seem to remember it being a Christmas present last year, yes," Roy said with a grin. "Come on, Windbag, we're meeting Maes in half an hour, and I thought we could walk."

Well, that's it for now. More later, I promise. Come on, guys, review! Is it really so bad that you won't even tell me?


	3. Three Lefts Make a Right

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

The air in Central was crisp and cold. The sun was going down, and they had been walking for ten minutes. It was getting cold, so Arika decided to 'borrow' Roy's jacket. It was too big for her, but it was warm, and she was glad to have it. When he found out she had stolen his jacket, Roy was angry, but knew there wasn't much he could do about it.  
As they walked, Roy began to hum an old tune. He was so busy trying to remember how it went, he for got to watch where he was going. He tripped on a stone and fell into a brick wall. He heard a crack he hoped wasn't his arm, then fell to the ground. He grunted and lay still on the ground.  
"Roy," Arika shouted, "are you alright?" He muttered something unintelligeable. "What?"  
"I said, help me up so we can go."  
Arika knelt down to pick him up and found something laying next to him on the ground. "Look, you broke the wall," she said, holding up a smell peice of brick.  
"I knew I heard something crack. I thought it was my arm."  
"I'm afraid not," Arika said distractedly. She dragged the brick chip over the space it was missing from. It made a small, white mark. "Well, let's get going."  
They walked quietly for another five minutes. It was getting dark, and it was getting more difficcult to see. The street lamps weere on, but they weren't much help. Every other light was out. They turned yet another corner, and Arika saw something that caught her off guard. "Roy, we're lost, aren't we?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
She walked over to a wall and pointed to a chip in the brick. "Do you see this? Do you remember about ten minutes ago, we were in that alley and you tripped and hit that brick wall? You chipped the brick and I made a mark over it." She pointed just above the chipped spot in the wall to a white mark. "This is the wall you fell on. We're going in circles!"  
"I know where we are. The restaurant isn't far." After another ten minutes, Roy looked at his watch. "We're going to be late."  
"We're lost," Arika said in response.  
"How would you know? You've only been in this city a day. Come on, Windbag, it's not too far from here." After another few minutes, Roy sat down on a crate in an alley.  
"Do you know where we are? This is the same alley!" Arika shouted.  
"No, it's not. We just take another left on the corner, and we should be there."  
"We've done nothing but take lefts! Eventually, enough lefts make a circle, which is what we've been walking in!"  
"Fine! If we don't find it by taking a left on the next corner, we'll try going right!" he shouted, his calm splintering. After they didn't find the restaurant, they turned right, which proved a mistake. They began to enter the more isolated patches of the city. With every turn, they became more lost.  
"Roy, where the hell are we?"  
"Shut up, I know where I'm going!"  
"Let's turn around, Pyro. I don't like the looks of this place," she said, pulling on his sleeve.  
"Which way would you have us go? We made so many turns, I don't know which way is up anymore!" He collapsed onto another crate.  
"We could ask for directions..." she said in a small voice, already knowing the answer.  
"Alright," he said, much to her surprise, "let's turn around. When we find someone I don't think will try to rob us, we'll ask for directions." He stood, a defeated man. Roy had never in his life asked for directions. He had always plowed strait ahead, an attitude which had probably caused this situation. After a few random turns, they arrived in an alley. It was a familiar alley, with a crate and a chipped brick wall.  
Arika let out a frustrated scream. "What the hell? Why do we keep coming back to this alley?"  
"You stay here, Windbag, I'm going to go find someone to ask for directions." He walked away. A few minutes later, he returned with a triumphant grin all over his face. "I tried to tell you. It's a left at this corner."  
"Didn't we try that already?"  
"We didn't go far enough. Come on, if we hurry, we could still beat Maes there." They turned at the corner and walked for a few minutes, then, under a neon sign, they saw it, the restaurant. "Finally," Roy breathed. "I was beginning to think we were lost," he said with a grin.  
Arika punched him in the arm. "Some days, Pyro, I could just kill you." They looked down the road, and there was Maes, Gracia by his side, a small child on his back. As they approached the restaurant, Arika whispered in Roy's ear, "Watch and learn, Pyro, Maes will show you how it's done." Leaving Roy standing on the side walk, Arika walked over to Maes, who had set the girl down.  
"Arika? Arika, is that you? Come here, give me a hug!" Arika turned and gave Roy a look before going to hug one of her oldest friends. "Arika, it's been too long. How long are you here? When did you get here? Why didn't you call?"  
"I got here this morning, and Roy thought this would be a good surprise." She turned to Gracia. "Gracia, it's good to see you," she said, hugging the petite woman.  
"And you," Gracia said. She gestured to the girl Maes had been holding. "You remember Elicia."  
"Just barely. Last time I saw her, she was just a baby." She knelt down in front of Elicia. "How old are you now, Elicia?"  
"I'm free," she said, holding up three fingers.  
"Oh, well, aren't you just precious?"  
"Yep, that's what Daddy says."  
Standing, Arika turned to Hughes. "Maes, this kid is too cute to be yours."  
"I know, isn't she?" He paused. "Hey, wait…"  
Arika turned to Roy, who had joined them, and smiled. "I always love watching him catch up to a joke."  
Roy spoke to the group. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Arika got us lost on the way here, and we've been walking around for nearly an hour. Let's get in there and eat, shall we?"

More later, but until then R+R, please. :-)


	4. A Night on the Town

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Oh, and anyone mentioned in the flashback is also my creation. Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

As they ate their dinner, they talked. They talked about old times, and they talked about all the things Arika had missed. They told stories about work and school and Maes talked endlessly about his daughter. He had two years of stories to tell, and he told them with vigor. Once, when Maes stopped for air, Roy turned the conversation around. "So, Arika, where are you staying tonight?"  
"Yes. You just got here today, you must not have found anywhere yet," Gracia added.  
"I was going find an apartment today, but I ended up staying with Roy at-"  
"That's a great idea!" Maes interrupted.  
"…what?" Arika didn't follow.  
"Stay with Roy. He's all alone in that huge apartment of his, and he has a fold-out couch." He looked over at Roy.  
Roy, with the feeling of being trapped, said "I do have extra space…"  
"Then it's settled," Maes declared, pounding the table.  
"Thanks, Roy. I hate motels," Arika said shyly.  
"It's no trouble," he said, suddenly valiant.  
They talked and ate for another half hour before they were finished. By that time, Elicia had fallen asleep in her chair. Maes went on for a few minutes about how cute she was when she was asleep. Finally, Gracia, after sitting silently for most of the dinner, said, "Dear, I'm going to take Elicia home. You and your friends have a nice time tonight, and I will see you at home." She got up and lifted her daughter from the chair. They said their goodnights and the two were out the door.  
"Well, I've been written a blank check for the night. What do you guys want to do?" Maes asked.  
After the boys didn't speak up, Arika said, "I'd kinda like to visit the old school. I haven't seen it in years."  
"I haven't been there since we graduated," Roy volunteered.  
"Me neither. Somehow, it didn't seem right to go there without you," Maes said shyly.  
Five minutes later, they had paid the bill, left the restaurant, and were on the road to the school. "I think we just passed the turn," Arika said.  
Roy looked at her reproachfully. "Don't go trying to get us lost again."  
"Oh, we both know you got us lost. I just made it worse."  
"It wasn't me, I was the one who said we should try going just a little farther when we were on the right street to begin with."  
"You were the one who—"  
"Children, children," Maes shouted, steeping in between them. In a lower voice, he added, "We're here."  
Sure enough, there was the old school. "As I recall, they never locked the doors at night," Arika said, walking up to the door and pushing it open. As she walked in she called back, "Care to join me, boys?"  
The school was just as she remembered. She walked over to a locker, spun the lock, and opened it. "The combinations are even the same," she told them. She ran up the stairs and into the gymnasium. The safety mats were out and they brought back so many memories. The boys were still downstairs, and in the silence, the gym seemed to echo with long forgotten shouts of aspiring officers. One in particular stood out in her mind. She walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Closing her eyes, she recalled the last time she had been here. She could see it in her mind, so long ago…  
several years earlier  
A young Arika Ree sat with her friends, Maes and Roy. She was depressed and upset. She knew what she was doing was probably the wrong thing, but it was her only way out. "Guys, I have some news," she said slowly. "I got my first post. I know you guys got yours weeks ago, and I'm happy that you're both staying Central. I'm going to be an Ensign under Colonel Rister."  
"Colonel Rister?" Roy asked angrily. "Doesn't he work out West?"  
"Yeah," Arika said shyly.  
"Is there anything you can do to stay?" Maes asked.  
She shook her head. "I asked to leave."  
"What?" Roy yelled. He was always so angry, sometimes it scared her. He used his anger as a shield, so she knew when he was hiding behind it and when it was real. This time it was a little bit of both.  
"This is something I need to do, Roy, I'm sorry," she said, running out of the gym.  
present  
"This is something I need to do, Roy, I'm sorry," she found herself whispering. When she opened her eyes, she found Roy sitting in front of her. They sat in silence for a minute.  
"Why did you leave?" he asked reluctantly.  
"Why didn't you ask me to stay?"  
When he couldn't answer her, she left the gym, Roy, and all the old memories in search of Maes.


	5. A Long, Long Time Ago

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Oh, and anyone mentioned in the flashback is also my creation. Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

She found him where she always had, at the intersection of the Science and the Combat sections of the school. "You never could find your way around this place," she teased.  
Maes jumped like he always did when she snuck up on him, but covered it nicely, as he had learned to over the years. "I always choose the path that seems right and it always leads me back here. Remember orientation-" he started.  
"Just before freshman year. You were so lost…" The echoes of another lifetime consumed her as she traveled back.  
several years earlier  
A scrawny, short boy stood in the hallway, pointing in first one, then another direction, muttering to himself. As Arika came up from behind him, she began to speak. "Lost?"  
After getting over the shock of there being someone else there with him, the boy said, "Terribly."  
She stuck out her hand. "I'm Arika."  
"Maes," he said, shaking it.  
"Where are you trying to go, Maes?'  
"I'm trying to find my Intro to Command class."  
"That's where I'm going. I can show you where it is. Third period?"  
"Yes…" he said cautiously.  
"Looks like we'll be having that class together," she said with a grin. They had gone not ten feet when some guy knocked right in to Arika, knocking her to the floor.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said. He helped her up and helped dust her off. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Oh, um, I'm Roy." The boy talked fast and without pause.  
"I'm Arika. Nice to meet you."  
"You too," he said, and ran off. He was halfway down the hall when her call stopped him and brought him back.  
"Where you headed Roy?"  
"Intro to Command."  
"That's where we're headed," she said, gesturing to Maes. She looked at Roy for a moment before adding, "You're going the wrong way."  
"Nonsense, I know exactly where I am."  
present  
They laughed at the memory of a Roy from long ago. Suddenly, there was a voice behind them. "It took me an hour to find that class," Roy said, "but I found it."  
"Like hell you did. We had to track you down," Arika said.  
"Did I get to the class?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Then I found it. Now, does anyone feel like a visit to the roof for old time's sake?"  
"I'd love to," Maes said, instantly remembering all the great times they'd had on that roof. They found the right hallway that led to the right door that led to the staircase to the roof, and went out. "Do you two remember all the stupid things we did up here?"  
"Most of them," Arika answered.  
"There was the time with the fishing line," Roy said.  
"And he time with the dean's car," Maes added.  
"And the time you two almost got me killed," Arika said.  
"Which one?" Roy laughed.  
"My favorite was the one with the trampoline," Maes said.  
"Really? I always preferred the one with the jello," Roy said with a grin.  
"I liked the one with the pool, myself," Arika said nostalgically.  
They reminisced for a while longer about the stupid, dangerous stunts they had pulled.  
"And after everything," Maes started.  
"We'd always come up here," Roy filled in.  
"And watch the sun set over the city," Arika finished. "It was always so beautiful up here." She laughed, a small chuckle, at first, but it built. It became a huge sound that defied the city before her, and her friends joined in, and together they mocked Central, spead, in all it's glory, before them.


	6. Does This Place Have a Roof?

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Oh, and anyone mentioned in the flashback is also my creation. Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

After walking Maes home, Roy and Arika turned toward his apartment building. They talked for a while about nothing, and finally she couldn't take anymore. "If you want to talk, let's talk about something. All this small talk, its killing me, you know?"  
"Yeah, I do. I want to talk to you."  
She could tell there was something on his mind. They had walked into an alley, that same damn alley. She pulled a crate over and sat down. "Sit. Talk."  
He found a crate of his own and pulled it over. "I really need to know. Why did you leave?"  
"I needed to know that I could stand on my own. From day one, I relied on you and I relied on Maes. I knew if I stayed, I would go running to you the second something got hard."  
Roy sat for a moment in silence. He looked her in the eyes and said calmly, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"No, but I thought it was worth a shot."  
"If you're going to lie to me, we should just go back to the small talk."  
"I wanted to know if you'd ask me to stay. I just needed that much, I was set to request a transfer, but you couldn't say you needed me."  
"Couldn't say…wasn't that last night enough for you?"  
several years earlier  
Roy stepped out onto the roof, knowing she'd be there. It was raining. She was so beautiful, standing there, silhouetted against the light spilling out from the building. He stood there, just watching her. He came up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned, surprised she hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he told her. Even through the rain, he could she'd been crying. He pulled the long red hair away from her face, wiped her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and just stared for a minute. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. He heard a creak behind him. He turned, and there, standing in the light from inside, stood Maes. He turned and left, and in the light, Roy could see him grin.  
present  
"No, it wasn't. That was almost the reason I left. You couldn't possibly have felt what I did that night." He looked at her, the confusion written on his face. She sighed. "You idiot. I loved you!" He sat for a minute in shock. "Come on, we should be going. It's late, and I'm tired." She stood, pulled him up by the sleeve and started to drag him toward the apartment building. They arrived at his 'home' five minutes later, neither of them having said a word. He looked at her for a moment, then took the plunge.  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"  
She sighed. She had known it was coming, but he had made it so long without saying it. Still, he had brought this on himself. "Do you even remember the man you were? You were with a different girl every night and none of them meant anything to you. I just couldn't stand being just another notch in your bedpost."  
"I remember who I was, and I remember why I was like that. I was with all those girls to compensate. I couldn't have the one woman who meant anything. I loved you, dammit! I always have, and, hell, I probably always will," he said with a grin.  
Well, that was unexpected, she thought. She sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Does this place have a roof?" she asked finally.

Read, review, enjoy, review, dammit!


	7. Day Off

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Oh, and anyone mentioned in the flashback is also my creation. Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

Roy and Arika stayed up all night on the roof of his building. They talked about school, friends, jobs, everything and nothing. It was wonderful. She loved talking to him, it was amazing. It got late fast, and they fell asleep. Waking up with Roy just felt right. Arika woke with the first light, and saw Roy laying there. He was just beginning to stir when the bird poop landed in his hair. Oh, that's right, she thought, we're still on the roof. They had spent the night before talking on the roof, and here they were.  
"Crap!" Roy shouted.  
"That is what it appears to be," she said teasingly.  
"I need a shower. Come on, let's head back inside."  
They walked down the stairs and into his rooms. "What do you have to eat in this place?" she asked when she go to the kitchen.  
"There isn't much," he called from his room. "I usually get breakfast on the way to work."  
Crap! she thought. "You're going to be late," she called.  
"It's my day off." She could here the grin from where she now stood in his living room. He turned on the water and it became difficult to hear what he was saying. She walked into his room.  
"Say that again."  
"What are we doing today?"  
"I was going to go find a place to live."  
"I could help you, I know this place like the back of my—"  
"Oh, don't give me that."  
"Well, I know the good neighborhoods from the bad ones."  
"This place is a mess," Arika said, looking around.  
"Yes, but it's my mess."  
After a few minutes, during which Arika attempted to clean 'his mess', the water shut off. She walked back out to the kitchen. "So," she yelled "feel like getting something to eat while we're out?"  
When he answered, it made her jump. She hadn't heard him sneak up behind her. "Love to."  
She turned and saw him. He was wearing a robe and he was still dripping wet. "Unless your plan on going out like that, I suggest you dry off and get dressed," she said with a smirk.  
"Where's today's paper?" she asked.  
"I don't get the paper," he called from his room.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Nope. After what I see day in and day out, I don't need to see my work make the news."  
"Well, how do you expect me to find a place?"  
"There are buildings all over the place here. If we take a walk, we're bound to find something." He walked out. He had jeans and a blue t-shirt on.  
"That's better. Let's go."  
about two hours later  
"Roy, I'm tired. We haven't found anything. Let's just go back to your place. We can start looking again later." They began to walk back to his apartment building, and when they arrived, they saw something wonderful. It was a small sign hanging in the front window. It read 'Space for Rent, See Landlord'.  
"What do you think Roy?" she asked slyly. "Good neighborhood?"  
He looked at her for a minute. "It could be fun, living in the same building."  
After half an hour, it was settled. She lived down the hall from Roy, right near the roof entrance. They went upstairs, and she opened the door. The apartment was a good size, came with kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, all the necessities. "I love it," she said, turning to Roy. "Let's get lunch."

I know, I know, but it's a work in progress. If you read, you review.


	8. The End is Near

You know how this works. I don't own Roy (don't I wish), I don't own his staff, and I don't own Central. Pretty much the only things I do own are the plot, my character (General Ree), and the academy (yeah, that was me). Quick background, I brought Hughes back (yeah, saw that coming, didn't you?) because he's too awesome to die. The grave can't stop him! Well, that's enough of that, let's get this party started.

Arika and Roy went on their first date that night. It was perfect. They had dinner at the finest restaurant in Central. They went dancing for hours. They even took a walk through Central Park. They were on their way home, when they walked into an alley and some soft music started to play. Roy pulled her close and started to dance. Arika laughed, "Roy, you're a madman!"  
He smiled. "So?" was his only answer.  
He dipped her and he spun her and something was wrong. There was a pain, in her stomach, she guessed. She put her hand to her stomach, and when she pulled it away, it was slick with dark blood. She knew this should probably upset her, but she was more interested in the buildings that seemed to move around her. Wait, a small part of her thought, the buildings aren't moving, I'm falling. She expected she should hit the ground soon, but it didn't bother her. It didn't bother her, either, that she couldn't see anything anymore. She could hear a voice, a man's voice, from what must be very far away, calling out a name, over and over. It sounded muffled. "Arika," the voice seemed to say. I do hope she answers soon, she thought, so he'll quit shouting. The small part of her mind spoke up again. Wait, she thought, that's my name. He's calling me. Then the distant voice faded out, and all thought went with it.

Something was wrong. The look in Arika's eyes told Roy that something must be wrong. And then she fell. He caught her in time, but she was bleeding. Her stomach was bleeding badly. He took his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding with it. He started talking to her, but then her eyes closed. He had to keep her alert, focused. He started shouting her name. Her body sent limp in his hands. He felt her neck for a pulse, but she was gone. He stood up. He walked over to a wall in the alley they had danced in, and he started to hit his head against it, softly at first, but with growing force. He started to shout as he hit his head on the wall. THe alley randg with cries of "Dammit! dammit dammit dammit!" When he stopped, he turned his head to where she lay, now with a small crowd around her, and he found that he couldn't look at her. He turned his head in the other direction. He spotted something, something familiar. He walked over to it, and he stood there, in front of it for a long time. When, at last, someone asked him what he was staring at, he pointed to a small white mark over a cracked brick.

The End

Yes, good readers, that's the end. Feel free to read, review, and check out the sequel, Reqiem for an Alchemist.


End file.
